ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Gwen
'''Gwendolyn Tennyson, aka Mad Gwen. '''As her name indicates, she is the cousin of Mad Ben, thus is a human from the Mad Dimension. Appearance Being her counterpart, Mad Gwen of course bears resemblance to Gwen Prime, primarily pale skin and short-cut red hair. Followed by an affinity for blue clothing and a blue cat logo. Like her cousin, Mad Ben, her eye color is orange. Her style of fashion is hodgepodge and cobbled together of different things. She wears a light blue tank top with the lower half of her torso consumed in duct tape. Blue jeans with tears in some places and armoring in others. Resting below her belt is the iconic blue cat emblem shared by her counterpart. On her left shoulder is a single spiked shoulder-pad and in place of her left hand is a robotic replacement. Her arms carry bandages of orange gauze. Smeared on her forehead and around her eyes is purple colored powder. Frequently seen in her hands is the staff of a master mage, similar to that of Hex. Personality Similar to her cousin, she is one tough customer to encounter in the apocalyptic desert. Her relationship with Mad Ben had evolved from childhood bickering to contempt for the warlord. Unlike her cousin, she had actually held onto her compassion and humanity, which she frequently shows to the members of her clan camped out in the ruins of Freidkin University. Mad Gwen is fierce to her opponent, nearly wiping them out with her magical capabilities. She will strike an enemy down where they stand if it means ensuring the safety and survival of her clan and allies. To said clan of allies, she is a compassionate and protective person, almost nearing on a mother-like figure. Her feelings for them are so great, she is willing to put aside her contempt for Mad Ben due to him being able to protect them. Her protective stance for the clan has earned her the title of "Charm-Caster" and she bears the name with pride. In allegiance with her clan, Mad Gwen holds out religious worship to the myths of the magical figure, Bezel. She does not take well to blasphemy towards these beliefs, as Mad Kevin had soon learned. Powers and Abilities Common among many of the Mad Dimension, Mad Gwen is capable of basic survival and self-defense, her martial art skills from childhood certainly becoming helpful. In addition to such, Mad Gwen is capable of using magic in combat, being highly skilled in various magical and mystical spells, held as the most skilled of her clan. When seen using her magic, her hands glow with a white aura/mana. Using the various pages collected from Freidkin University's ruins and pieced together as her spellbook of sorts, Mad Gwen has quite the variety of spells to choose from and cast with quite some skill, with six years of practice under her belt. One obvious is the ability to create animate creatures made of stone, to obey her orders. Her skill with magic has enabled her to use a staff similar to that of Hex, supposedly meant for a master Magician. During the apocalyptic nature of her world, Mad Gwen has been able to develop decent skills as a leader, having been able to lead her clan of magic-using survivors, as well as negotiating with outsiders such as the Mad counterparts of Ben, Kevin and Argit. Weaknesses Though very skilled in the use of magic, Mad Gwen is able of being duped by a multitude of threats, whether they're able to overcome any of her spells or simply her not seeing it coming. It is evident as she was faced with the unpredictable nature that was Mad Ben's Power Watch. Unlike her counterparts, though she is skilled in magic, she has yet to have tapped into her Anodite heritage, making not as powerful in comparison with her Prime counterpart. Her left hand has been replaced with a robotic prosthetic, making somewhat handicapped as a consequence. Biography Mad Gwen derived from the same dimension as Mad Ben, which had soon befallen to a disaster that changed it into an apocalyptic wasteland. While Mad Ben had taken upon by Maltruant and "Vilgax the Benevolent" to become an empowered despot, Gwen and her family were left to fend for themselves. Soon trouble would come and go as they fought for survival. Some light like resources. Some harsh like the loss of her family...and her hand. Within time, Gwen and her traveling allies soon made camp within the ruins that was Freidkin University. Scavenging among the ruins, they discovered studies of an astounding nature...magical. Quickly learning, Gwen and her clan developed abilities that gave them a winning hand. Learning more, they discovered myths surrounding a figure known as Bezel. No other details other than myths and that he supposedly was an "all-powerful magician", Gwen and her clan grew to worship the Bezel figure. Believing him to be a higher power that granted them the power to survive the wasteland. Gwen would become quite the skilled magician, that her clan-mates began calling her "Charm-Caster". Soon after Mad Ben had been overthrown by her parallel counterparts, he soon made his way out of prison and to find a place of power elsewhere. Traveling and coming across his old cousin, the two immediately came to blows. Reaching a stalemate and believing Ben to be able to secure the clan, Gwen allowed him sanctuary....for now. Relationships Family '''Mad Ben - '''Cousin of the dethroned despot, born on the same day. The two never could agree with one another even in the world before. After Ben had came to power and abandoned the Tennyson family, Gwen grew to view her cousin with contempt. She begrudgingly cooperates with him currently merely in terms of security. '''Mad Max - '''Grandfather, remembers some fond memories of her Grandpa Max from the world before. Around the time that world became a devastated wasteland, the tragedy of his death followed just as quickly. Both Mad Ben and Gwen are aware that Max was "some sort of heroic mate", sporting a badge that deemed him a good guy. Mad Gwen took such as motivation to hold onto her own morals, despite the wasteland. Friends '''Clan of Bezel - '''Mad Gwen's clan of friends and allies, soon turned magic users and fellow worshipers of Bezel. Having learned magic from the ruins of Freidkin University, they soon became a surviving clan of mages, each with a bond to fend for one another. Gwen places the safety and survival for the clan above all. Coincidentally, the clan had consisted of friends of hers from the world before, (I.E. Her childhood friend, Emily). Love Interests '''Mad Kevin, aka "The Mutant" - '''The Kevin Levin of this dimension, grungy, manic bounty hunter that travels from camp to camp. Kevin acquires a living by utilizing his ability to absorb energy. Kevin currently is the first male that Gwen has encountered that hasn't immediately repulsed her, thus she holds in fancy....now only if he would stop insulting her religious beliefs. Other '''Granite - '''Her living Stone Creature, similar in form of a hunting dog. Granite is a loyal and obedient creature that assist Mad Gwen in basic survival. He holds a special place in Gwen's heart as an affectionate creature as well as her first Stone Creature summoned. Gwen's only annoyance with him is that he's taken a liking to Mad Ben.... Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *Her design bears resemblance to Furiosa of ''Mad Max: Fury Road, ''similar pattern as Mad Ben resembles Mad Max for obvious reasons. *Mad Gwen is strictly a magic user, having not unlocked her Anodite heritage. *Mad Gwen is called the "Charm-Caster" of her world, but of course in name only. *It is currently unknown how she lost her hand. She refuses to talk. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Females Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Magic Users Category:Gwen Tennysons Category:Females Category:Chronos22 Category:Heroines Category:Tennyson Family Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Humans